Precious
by Whiscash
Summary: Djimmi has plenty of treasure, but only occasionally does he find something truly worth holding onto. (Magic Carnival fluff for Inktober prompt: precious )


**Precious**

 **by Whiscash**

 **pairing:** Beppi the Clown/Djimmi the Great

 **notes:** back to the Carnival Gays(™) for Inktober day 9: precious! Because I had a need for Beppi messing with Djimmi's junk (minds outta the gutter, I obviously mean the treasure and stuff he uses in his fight~ :x ). As always thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts and hopefully enjoy :D

* * *

Over thousands of years and many travels – though not always by choice – around the globe, Djimmi found, one tended to acquire a good amount of miscellaneous trinkets.

He had, after all, spent much his existence showering whoever happened to awaken him from his lamp with treasure, or whatever else they desired, as per a djinn's duty. Earning true freedom, rather than being bound to the whims of an often selfish and careless master hungry for wealth and power, had been a long battle - including certain ill-advised dealings with the Devil himself – but what Djimmi had carried with him he now displayed with pride, chests of goblets and gems glinting throughout his tent. He'd spin tales of ancient enchantments and exciting adventures for his customers as they admired them, though in truth, material possessions mattered very little to him these days. For perhaps the most valuable piece of wisdom he'd learned, especially since settling in Inkwell, was to treasure not things, but people. The people who spread joy and laughter across the isles, who brightened his day with a smile, a wave, a sweet treat or a cheesy joke - and who he magnanimously allowed to rifle through the goods, however much chaos they might have caused in the process.

"Oooh, look at _this_ one! I can juggle this! And this! Never seen one of those before – but I'll take _you!_ And you!" Beppi was already half-buried in the trunk, fishing out ancient artifacts as eagerly as a child with a toy box, while around him Djimmi's sarcophagus cats sniffed and pawed at them curiously. "Djimbo! How'd I look?"

Djimmi chuckled as his colourful chum's head popped up, flashing him a satisfied grin even brighter than all the jewels he was currently bedecked in: a different precious stone on every finger, swathes of golden chains around his neck and somehow he'd even squeezed a few bangles onto his nose. "Like a true gem."

Beppi giggled and preened, pointing an approving bejewelled finger-gun at him. " _This_ guy gets it. Hey, what happened to your lamp, anyways? When do I get my three wishes?"

"Try several thousand years ago, had you been the lucky soul to free me from eternal imprisonment."

"I did free you! Just this morning."

"Waking me up at the crack of dawn because you blew a really big bubble is not the same thing."

"It was as big as my _head!_ "

Djimmi shook his head, but decided to humour him anyway, pursing his lips around his pipe as he folded his legs and dipped his head in a bow. "Very well then, _master_. What, do tell, is your heart's desire?"

"Now you're talkin'!" Beppi rubbed his hands together gleefully, an ever-so-slightly worrying gleam in his eye. "Hmmm, let's see, I want...an elephant!"

"Thank goodness, I was afraid you might ask for something completely absurd." Djimmi took a puff of his pipe and exhaled a stream of smoke, which swirled into the form of a reasonably accurate – if a little more fun-sized, for his tent's sake – elephant. Beppi's face lit up in delight as it let out a proud trumpet before snatching his hat with its wispy trunk, making him whoop and cackle as he attempted to grab it back.

"Whoa there, big fella – you're a frisky one, aintcha? I think I'm gonna call you Stampy, and the kids are going to _love_ you, yes they are!" he cooed, reaching up to scratch his new pal behind its floppy ear as it thumped its foot and swished its tail happily like a dog; Djimmi didn't have the heart to tell him Stampy would evaporate in around 24 hours just yet. "Now, what'll we get next? I do need a new trampoline…" Djimmi lifted an eyebrow, relieved yet suspicious at the relatively restrained request, until he continued, "with _legs_!"

"Are you sure?" Djimmi asked, other eyebrow arching up as he chewed on his pipe thoughtfully. "Once it's done, I can't change it back."

"Yeah, yeah, gimme!" Beppi waved impatient grabby hands; Djimmi sighed, cursing his inability to say no to those hopeful puppy eyes, and snapped his fingers.

"It will be waiting in your tent. That's two," he added, holding up a finger for emphasis. "I suggest you choose your last wish wisely."

"Oooh, the grand finale." Beppi was quiet for a moment, apparently deep in thought – which was unsettling in itself – as he tapped a finger against his chin, until Djimmi swore lightbulbs actually flashed across his eyes. "How about...a tall, handsome stranger?"

"You want a – what?" Djimmi blinked, almost spluttering on his pipe – of all the zany ideas, somehow he hadn't expected to hear that one. "Hold on, aren't you thinking of fortune telling?"

"Well, I guess it doesn't _have_ to be a stranger." Beppi reclined mock-flirtatiously onto the plush cushions in all his bedazzled glory as he flashed Djimmi a wink; he was just being ridiculous, of course, it was _Beppi_ , so the sudden warmth in his cheeks was equally unexpected as he let out a slightly alarmed laugh, thankful for his natural red hue.

"If you were hoping for a romantic rendezvous with the Baroness, I grant wishes, I'm afraid, not miracles."

"Oh, geez, no. Not _quiiite_ what I had in mind." For a moment, Djimmi thought he detected a glimmer of disappointment before Beppi shuddered in typical dramatic fashion, wrinkling his nose and poking out his tongue. "Somehow, I don't think Bonnie's too sweet on me since the last pie incident – hey, don't look at me like that, I slipped!"

"Mmhmm – on a conveniently placed banana skin?"

"What're the chances? Or maybe...the opportunity was just too a- _peeling_ to pass up. Huh? Huh?!" Beppi wiggled his eyebrows until Djimmi relented with a half-laugh, half-groan, but nevertheless found himself oddly grateful for the distraction. "Okay, fine, maybe let's just hold onto that last wish for now."

"That may be your wisest decision yet," Djimmi noted wryly; Beppi resumed his treasure hunt, which soon escalated into a kind of ring-toss game with Stampy, while Djimmi turned his attention to his cats, who seemed a little put out by the newcomer, gathering them in his arms and summoning saucers of luxurious cream. After a while, though, they were interrupted by a noise that sounded neither human, feline nor pachyderm.

"Mmm _mph!_ "

"What's going o–" Before he could help it, Djimmi burst into deep, rumbling belly laughter the moment he turned around and saw Beppi with his head fully engulfed in an ancient, intricately patterned vase, staggering around as alarmed kittens scattered at his feet – how _anyone_ could squeeze into that was a mystery even Djimmi couldn't decipher, and yet he couldn't even claim to be surprised.

"Well, look at that!" he announced through chortles, clutching his stomach, "it seems I've finally gotten _my_ wish - the invaluable secret to shutting you up!"

"Mmph _mmmph_ mmph," the vase-headed clown – a mythical beast for the history books, no doubt – insisted, flailing his arms pleadingly until Djimmi took pity on him, at least before he ended up shattering every last item in his tent to smithereens.

"Alright, hold tight, I'll get you out," he chuckled, stifling his laughter long enough to float over – he could've levitated it easily enough, but sometimes it was more fun to do things the old-fashioned way. He grasped the vase with one hand, wrapped the other gently but firmly around Beppi's waist, and swiftly separated the two with a comical _pop_ ; Beppi let out a sigh of relief, shaking his head to realign his features, as Djimmi tutted long-sufferingly. "You really must be more careful," he reprimanded him, "you could have damaged something precious to me."

"Whoops – sorry, sorry," Beppi seemed to deflate a little when he met Djimmi's stern look, rubbing the back of his head as his usual smile faded into something more sheepish. "That time really was an accident, I swear. I didn't realise this stuff was actually –"

"Not the vase." Djimmi couldn't keep up the facade any longer, breaking into a grin as he gently tweaked Beppi's nose. "I mean _you_ , you twit. Just try not to pop yourself on my life's collection, okay?"

Beppi blew out a long _pffffttt_ , somewhere between a snort and a raspberry, and playfully elbowed Djimmi in the side. "Awww, Djimbo, ya big marshmallow – cut it out, you're making me blush!" He fanned the red half of his face, simpering in faux-shyness, but there was a noticeable – and admittedly rather adorable – dusting of pink creeping up on the white side too, so Djimmi considered they were just about even – for now, at least.

"Now take those off and help me put these back," he instructed, too much affection mingling with the exasperation to be in any way forceful. " _My_ customers come for unique insight into the mystical arts, not a slapstick show."

Djimmi may not have needed all of the trinkets they eventually retrieved from all corners of his tent – and inexplicably, under Beppi's hat – but this time, he had to admit, they may have helped him to something truly worth holding onto.


End file.
